Demon's Seed
by MetaXoul
Summary: Erotic fantasy. Sexual content. Stories of the Chosen submitting to the lust of the realm's demons.
1. Chapter 1

Deep below the ancient earth, where the chill of the soil and stone surrenders to the intense ferocity and burning nature of violent magma, a lone heroine ventures forth into this hellish, furious landscape. The blackened surfaces of the Demon Ruins express both the dark region's aura, and the ferocious monstrosities which dwell within it. The heroine is unfazed by the vibrant color scheme of the molten life-blood of this region, which bountifully flows and pools around the gorgeous, ancient architecture spotted in the distance, dotted with engravings and symbols.

Exiting the disturbing tunnels of ivory webbing, the soles of Avali's feet had set upon uneven terrain of white, web-like matter, and she huffed out a breath of relief - glad to finally be free from the nauseating tunnel complex behind her. The fiery depths of the Demon Ruins felt unwelcoming to the heroine, with it's uneven terrain and incredibly lethal, viscous flows of glowing magma. The ground was an ugly black color, rough and wrinkly at locations, and Avali was drawn to the conveniently erected, mystical bonfire only meters away: a lone oasis of familiar safety within this hell. Avali was of average height, and was a very battle-hardened and competent combatant. The young woman was an intelligent heroine who's personality was mostly friendly and a tad stubborn. Her acrobatic, dancer's body suited her fighting style which relied on her strength and speed, and her dexterity in and out of combat was remarkable. Avali wore a set of comfortable and thick leather tights, a single red clothe sash cuffing her left thigh, and plated metal boots which shone of silver and steel. A thin, faded brown belt with many small compartments was located at her waist. Avali's torso was armored in a faded black and gray cuirass, composed of reinforced metal plating and hardened leather with over-sized pauldron armor, with red clothe adorning her abdomen and shoulders. A simple, dingy hood covered her head. The woman felt a tad bit unprepared for this exploration into the very humid and unfriendly Demon Ruins, however she pressed on feeling confident in her impressive abilities, talents, and equipment, excited and cautious as to what was located within.

To be specific, Avali's inventory was filled with popular adventurer items or magical crafts, jewelry, tools, weapons, and the like that she had toiled to achieve or discovered after some exploration. On her left arm was a Grass Crest shield and when she was not using her longbow, Avali preferred to attack her foe with swift and lethal strikes from her Astora's Straight Sword at the enemy's flanks or rear. Avali was not very knowledge in the arcane work of spells or miracles, and relied on her Estus, skill, and gear to carry her through tough foes or challenges. With vigor, Avali ventured forth with springy steps into the Demon Ruins and tried not to succumb to the very heavy and sometimes unbearable heat of the region. The perspiration from under Avali's armor was long forgotten by the woman, who's light olive skin could be observed reflecting the light of the magma from the beads of sweat trickling down her pretty face. Her medium length and usually wavy hair was black in color, and aquamarine irises cautiously darted around to scan for hostiles as a few beads of perspiration slid down her smooth temple. Avali passed by sluggish egg-men creatures as she maneuvered through the region, ignoring the disturbing foes as she jogged past them. Avali hoped she would be able to obtain more loot from this region, and fidgeted with her armor as she slowed her jog and began to stroll.

A few sights and sounds drew in Avali's curiosity, ones which provoked her explorer's heart or plucked at her intuition. The young woman noticed that in the distance at a wall with trickling streams of magma, and spectacular pools of flowing golden liquid, was a passageway of sorts...as well as a tremendous ancient building of sorts which she had no hope of reaching any time soon. The downwards slope of the previously mentioned trail lead to a corridor with architectural pillars and supports. The dirty walls of the corridor had engraved designs, which were also noted to be carved into the pillars. Avali noticed that she was feeling slightly hungry, and the damp areas of her skin and body were beginning to become uncomfortable under her armor. Avali's custom armor had been made salvaged from various loot she had acquired or pillaged, and she was proud of the unique look it provided. Avali could always switch her uncommon armor out for other sets or pieces, but she enjoyed her current gear, considering it adequate and stylish. Her armor hugged her curvaceous figure, which was alluring simply from it's trim build and plump assets. Licking her lips, Avali crouched and drew out her bow as she narrowed her eyes. Her hood was becoming a bit uncomfortable atop of her messy hair, which was fashioned into messy curls and a pony-tail. Scanning her surroundings for a moment, Avali decided to approach the trail with cautious, yet excited steps. Nearing the slope, Avali's boots gently tapped down against the orange and black ground, which glowed from the rich magma, providing the dark textures of the cooled lava with apricot life.

Without warning, the atrocious goat skull head of a Minor Capra Demon crested into view as the tall, muscular creature ascended the slope with deliberate and heavy steps. The demon's gruesome Great Machetes, one located at each side of his towering body, were being dragged against the ground of the slope. Freezing up, Avali stood and swore under her breath, her fingers began to dexterously notch an arrow on her longbow as she took a cautious step backwards. The impressive build and height of her enemy was something Avali had learned to ignore: the bigger her foes were, the harder they fell. Avali was confident that her time spent as a adventurer had proven fruitful to her mind and body. She had already dispatched one of these demons along with a couple of annoying plague dogs in a smaller environment before, how hard could another be?

The demon noticed Avali and glared at her with all four of it's glowing, amber eyes. Emitting a noise of aggression, the Minor Capra Demon took a few quick steps forwards and slashed with both of it's machetes - lunging for Avali as she simultaneously let loose an arrow, hearing the familiar thrum of the bowstring as the arrow shaft pierced the thick air. Evading the attack, Avali circled around the Minor Capra Demon and rolled backwards, careful that her roll would not end in the shallow pool of dangerous magma near her. Switching from her ranged weapon to her blade and shield, Avali took note of the battlefield. Perhaps she could use her environment to her advantage? The Minor Capra Demon spun his body around as he swung once more, dodging the arrow at the same time. Avali rolled away, keeping her shield up and feeling herself be pumped full of the regenerating stamina she had just lost due to the effects of her shield.

The Minor Capra Demon did not possess a memory or intelligence which reached back to it's dark origins or purpose. Instead of great cunning, the foul creature had been born with the instincts of an animal, and the pain of remembering had eventually forced this fiend to forego it's past and simply survive. The demon had patiently waited within these ruins, armed with the simple knowledge of necessary survival and duty, as well as his large machetes. He did not know how he had gotten the great machete weapons he tightly gripped in each clawed hand, only that he naturally felt comfortable and familiar with their weight and fatal power. His strong body gave him great endurance and constitution, and the demon understood that his ilk provided him a sense of safety and strength. The demon's sculpted body was in excellent condition, and he did not mind the residue of sticky filth and matter which clung onto him. The demon's body was scaled yet smooth, possessing the common pigmentation and stripes which any other Capra Demon had. Other creatures which made their home here did not bother the demon, and he accepted their presence with a pleasant respect, tolerant of their violence and nature.

A change had recently began to take hold of the demon, one which occurred only days before he had this encounter with Avali. The demon first felt this change when he standing sentry near the magnificent streams of magma and cliff edge overlooking the lakes of magma and fields of cooled lava. The Minor Capra Demon was keeping the path in the side of the earth to himself as his demonic brethren doted about at the ruins in the distance. This change had come as a small surprise to the demon, however after a few moments the feeling of acceptance drifted into the demon's mind, a feeling similar to the manipulation of his limbs or the weight of his blades. The dingy, thin, rough-spun shorts the demon was wearing had began to tent directly in front of his crotch region.

Previously unknown sensations and waves of an unfamiliar warmth surged through the demon's lower regions as he felt his waist change as something quickly grew in the empty space of smooth skin under his pelvis and between his legs. Before long, his inhuman shaft was painfully stiff, poking up into his constricting trousers until it slipped upwards and rested against his waistline. The beefy and fat demon cock was lengthy, similar in sexual dimorphism to a human male. The rigid, hot member was slightly curved upwards, and possessed pulsating veins going down the thick penis' base. Rougher skin reached up from the muscular pelvis to the roots of his cock, however the member's skin was completely smooth aside from the texture and rough luster of the veins. The loose and soft skin of the demon's bulging scrotum was almost always hanging low and relaxed, harboring the demon's round testicles inside. Although purely driven on minor intelligence and instinct, the demon did take the meager amount of times it could to generate a study of himself, to form a philosophy on why he was and how he was with the most rudimentary terms he could identify and comprehend. Within days, the demon could encourage his lewd cock to harden on a whim, or shrink and return to it's less distracting flaccid state. The demon accepted how his urges of lust simply vanished when he willed his cock to back to it's limp form, and he did this often as the demon was clueless on how tor relieve himself of his carnal hunger. When his narrow, black irises locked onto Avali, the demon felt his urges of lust spark up within his core. His core was like a bountiful bonfire which had recently been ignited, and produced burning flames of intense passion and desire within the demon, who was more than willing to claim his prey for his own. The demon had a vague realization on how to satiate his carnal desire, and his cock twitched to life from under the fabric of his shorts. The violent swings of his blades were compulsory, and the demon tried to control his blood-lust while also trying not to allow his prey to get the better of him from a range. Avali notched another arrow after switching to her bow and stepping back, and fired off a long arrow. The heroine wanted to save her toxin arrows for later enemies, the poison which coated the arrowhead of these long arrows was very lethal and acidic.

Avali's arrow shaft shattered when the demon brought up one of his impressive blades to block the projectile. The heroine expressed dissatisfaction, and prepared her sword-arm as she unsheathed her blade and brought out her shield out of the thin air on her back. The Capra Demon she had fought in the decrepit Undead Burg had swung his blades with punishing swings while acting strong-headed. Remembering the moves of the Capra Demon of the Undead Burg, Avali readied herself to roll or strafe out of the way of the demon's swings or lunges. The audible sound of the air being sliced apart reached her ears and added to the intense situation's feel as her airways inflated and shrunk to accommodate the exertion of her body as she constantly circled the demon while closing the gap between them. The reflection of the magma's light off of Avali's blade was gorgeous, and the glow it cast on the demon was marvelously frightening.

When Avali noticed that the demon's groin area began to grow, she instantly widened her eyes and gently gasped. Avali had always been quite chaste or polite on the exterior when it came to the sexual nature of the world; however on the inside, she was infatuated and fascinated by sex, possessing a libido which would pierce her logical mind and possess her for brief periods of time. Feeling a flush creep to her ears and chest, Avali could not stop the front of her already damp panties from heating up as her vaginal muscles squeezed and she became wet. The heroine had opted to switch her loin-cloth and raggedy brassiere out for a pair of thin woman's under apparel she bought off of an Undead merchant. Avali's tender nipples hardened from under her armor, and a rosy flush bloomed on her bosom and pelvis as her mind raced with indecent thoughts. The thought of the animal stench of a filthy demon abomination and the unbearable heat of the magma around her, combined with her current life-or-death situation shook these perverse thoughts out of Avali's mind. She had to admit that the giant was very impressive when it came down to an appealing build, however he was also disgustingly psychotic, barbaric even, with disturbing abnormalities such as his peculiar spine region or tail, or more obviously the demonic goat skull of a head. That erection of his seemed to be capable of splitting Avali's insides, a very troubling fantasy which Avali dreaded to ever see play out. Avali's heart was beginning to flutter when she screamed and charged the demon.

Within moments, Avali was sent hurtling down the slope to the corridor, tumbling onto the dirty, cold floor. The demon deliberately descended towards her, dragging his machetes on the ground and leaving behind scars in the black earth and stone. The cold stone surface of the corridor was flat and smooth, and it cooled Avali's face while she tried to recover, her hood had fallen off of her head and was now at her neck, and she heated up the inside of her face-mask as she breathed hard. Somehow, this lesser demon had gotten the upper hand of her. The demon had been fighting with a horrific vigor and passion when Avali began her assault, trying not to let his mysterious erection entrance her. The demon's intense combat proved a tad bit too much for the heroine. Standing up, Avali quickly opened her mystical inventory interface and began to feverishly navigate it, aware of how exposed she was. Avali barely had the time to evade the demon's thrown machete, which sliced the air as it flew past her and implanted itself into the floor. With less than a dozen or so Estus flasks, barely any magical items or potions, and an inventory of promising equipment which Avali could not implement in time without taking sever damage, the heroine began to fall back. The hallway was not as wide as she'd liked it to be, and the demon was looking frightening with his stiff monster cock, resting his machete on one shoulder as his other hand began to tug down his shorts.

Avali wondered if she could cleave that shaft of meat off, however her thoughts began to wander as her vision became engrossed in the sight of the demon's erection. The demon's penis trembled when it sprung out of the shorts, finally pointing at an angle in a state of pride as the demon hunched so his horns would not collide with the stone ceiling. Feeling disgusted when her sane mind returned to her, Avali sneered and charged. She twirled in mid-air, using her shield to smack away at the demon's elbow as her other hand pushed out her sword. Descending in that one quick motion produced a few desirable results. For one thing, the demon's clumsily dropped his machete and stepped back, only to fall onto the slope. This could have been Avali' chance to plunge her blade into the demon's heart, however Avali chose to instead smash the sharp edge down onto the demon's skull head. With a deep sound, the blade crashed down onto the bone and seemed to split the solid, ivory material prompting minuscule shards and splinters of bone to fly up in response to the powerful strike. The demon's eyes shook and burned in anger for a moment, and his hands reached for Avali before she attacked, however after the blow was struck the demon relaxed after violently trembling from the immensely critical strike. His tail smacked into the ground, his body became limp, and the glow of his eyes seemed to go out; however his body did not fade away in defeat.

Avali noticed that her strike had not finished the demon for good. She had knocked the bastard on his ass, and then knocked him unconscious. Annoyingly, the demon's penis was still erect, however it was slowly swaying. The demon's glans were exposed to Avali, and the slit of his fleshy cock was oozing a transparent and smelly liquid. Avali pondered for a few moments, and then sheathed her blade and set her shield onto her back. She was certain that whatever she was doing was completely asinine, and would surely lead to her death should the demon awaken. Those fists could bludgeon her, or perhaps he's impale her with his claws or tail? Being kicked off the side of the corridor, off of the cliff, would also be disastrous. Ignoring these thoughts, Avali crouched down and examined the cock at a much closer level. The foul odor was beginning to disperse, or perhaps Avali was simply getting used to it? The texture and color of the penis was fascinating, and Avali felt her nipples and groin ache for attention. The demon's cock head was pinkish purple, completely exposed as all of the fore-skin had been peeled down past the ridges of the head. A bright pink ring of skin was spotted directly underneath the head, and the pigmentation darkened while the skin became tougher as you journeyed down to the base.

Tentatively putting her hand forwards, Avali began to slide her index finger onto the slit of the penis' head. The sensitive area was slick with the pungent smelling fluids. Avali teased the narrow area for a few seconds, and then grabbed the cock with her entire hand. She barely managed to cover a third of the shaft with her hand, unable to even touch her index finger's tip and her thumb's tip together around the fat meat. Squeezing and caressing the stiff member with a slow stroking motion, Avali expressed concentration for a few momets while also trying to hide flustered guilt. Finally, the women began using both of her hands to hold the erect member from either side as she sniffed at the sour fluids on the penis' head. Sliding her hands up and down, Avali returned to her one-handed stimulation while her other hand began to fondle the demon's smooth skinned, loose scrotum. Becoming aroused, Avali decided that she was beginning to go too far. She let go and clenched her hands into fists, shuffling to lean away from the cock. Breathing in and out as she tried to calm herself, Avali relaxed and stepped back. As her hand went to her blade and shield, the demon's eyes suddenly brightened and the strong creature lunged forwards and tackled Avali. The demon's hands clawed at her armor while his cock bobbed directly above her midriff. With an animal hunger, the demon began to rip and tear away the armor and clothing of Avali's torso and legs. The young woman shrieked and resisted, using her heroic strength to stun and aggravate her foe with unarmed strikes.

The demon was silent as he battled Avali on the cold floor, enjoying the sounds of metal scraping against metal or stone, and his prey's insistent sounds of resistance. Avali could feel the skin of her inner thighs, belly, and bosom cool as the sweat on her skin connected with the air, however they also stung from the violent grabs and collisions the demon's fingers' or palm had against her body. Avali's body was writhing under the demon, who was on his knees and looming over her as he silently worked. A few salty, sticky tears were coming down Avali's face, ehich dulled and blurred her vision. Her gloved hands slid against his muscular body, and her legs were beginning to bend up to her belly as she struggled, kicking forwards whenever she could. Avali wailed and complained as the demon's hands explored her body with a rough treatment. Avali's waist and pelvis were now exposed, wet skin and dark, fuzzy hair included as her rounded ass began to hover or gently bounce on the cold stone floor. Both beings were clearly aroused, however Avali was beginning to seize up in utter fear as she felt the demon's penis slide down against her hot pubis. The tip was so hard, and tickled her as it rubbed onto her pubic hair and labia, sliding down to her cheeks.

The demon forced himself between her outer lips and then shoved forwards, sliding his knees and shins onto the ground and spreading his legs while he did the same to Avali's own lower limbs, his bony tail happily swaying behind his broad back. Avali yowled in anguish and then screamed, coming up and then slamming down as she contracted her vaginal muscles while clenching her fists and putting the bottom of her palms up to her forehead. Her body trembled as she moved her arms and laid them onto the ground at her sides, and her head turned away to face the designs on the corridor's wall. The demon's cock had slid right into her tight, velvety, wet and wanting pussy, and her slightly arched back was now suspended over the floor. Avali's head hung back and tapped the ground as the demon moved, her mouth fixed into an ajar state while her eyes became glossed over. Pointing her toes as she bent her legs, Avali cried as the demon sawed himself in and out of her pussy, gripping her tightly as an expression began to dawn on her blank face. Stretching her inner walls to their limit, the demon's cock began to pump in and out of the heroine's canal, making wet slurping sounds as her inner lips slid against his shaft. Avali started to whimper, then moan. Her sounds began to turn erotic, and she could not control her breathing or breaths as she sounded approval, with traces of resistance refusing to leave the tone of her voice. Avali's mind raced as her yearning desire for sex was satisfied. Her breasts swayed and heaved as she moved to the staccato of the demon's dominant movement. She could feel her body against her shield and the floor with scraps of clothing located at her hips as her ass touched the floor, and the demon's shaft was beginning to really scrape and penetrate deeper into her body.

Avali's pelvis began to gently inch itself down towards the demon's waist, and her legs went up to his sides. Holding himself up with his hands, the demon's head looked out over Avali as her own eyes closed. The young woman was panting and crying, red-faced and passionate as she held the demon's chest and arched her body while her legs slowly curled around the demon's waist. Both of their entwined bodies collided with wet, quick movements or passionately slow thrusts. The demon was sliding his cock forwards, trying to envelop as much of his cock as he could into his prey, while Avali tried to cope with the demon's size, penetration, and seemingly unstoppable energy. Building up inside of her core, Avali started to writhe and groan as an orgasm approached her. Avali crashed back and forth onto the demon, gripping his hips and urging him to loosen her pussy up while the demon smashed into her sensitive cervix, expanding her walls at the same time while tapping her sensitive region with his fat, marshmallow cock head. Sucking and tugging on his cock with her vaginal muscles, Avali's breathing was becoming hoarse and she was swearing out encouragement. Avali's hair was blocking a bit of her face, however she didn't mind. Flustered and aroused, Avali felt herself suddenly soar and melt on the inside as she felt the sweet release of her orgasmic discharge. Clenching her belly and sliding her bosom upwards on the demon's chest, Avali scratched and hugged her lover as he continued to pound into her wriggling body. Avali's climax was outrageously erotic, as her clitoris swelled to a size it had never achieved before while a heavenly warmth joined the demon's cock inside of her vagina.

Wailing in ecstasy, Avali contracted for more than half a dozen times. Her silky pussy was flooded with her juices, which coated and lubricated the demon's beefy pole of meat. Her body's encouragement had pushed the demon to the edge. He clenched his abdomen and shoved forwards for one last time, wordless while powerful sensations hypnotized him into a stupor. Pushing Avali onto his pelvis, the demon dug his cock further into the woman, feeling her contract onto his shaft while his head was hugged and squeezed with tender love. Avali's ass gently rested onto his balls, her pussy was amazingly tight and welcoming after she became comfortable with his size. Avali felt the demon's cock engorge and stiffen like it had not before for a few seconds, and then choked out a sigh and exhaled. Avali's sweaty body clung onto the demon while his cock erupted out several spouts of viscous, semi-transparent sperm. Jets of cum glazed her insides and traveled into her womb. The very hot, ropey strings of cum piled up inside of her for a few moments. Avali sniffled and exhaled, moaning in her weak voice as she tried to recover. Her breathing and heart-rate returned to normal, and Avali felt her insides begin to retreat from their widened, abused state.

Fearing that this moment of rest would be the only one in hours, Avali quickly struck the demon on his fractured goat skull head, and then used all of her heroic strength to shove the dazed bastard off of her body. Rolling backwards, Avali stopped panting and scanned her enemy. The Minor Capra Demon held his skull head, and Avali saw the trickles of dark-black liquid come down from in between his fingers and onto his knuckles. Opening her inventory, Avali sneered and then shrieked in a wild fury, charging the demon with a hellish vendetta. Literally swatting away a lunge, the woman twirled around and then slashed towards the demon's neck, eager to feel the spray of his black, toxic blood onto her skin with a maniacal passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Avali had begrudgingly decided that in order to progress in her overall quest of utmost importance, she would have to travel back to the Demon Ruins and head for the decrepit temple in the distance. After that horrendous experience with the Minor Capra Demon, the young heroine had adopted a very cautious, dominant persona. Abandoning her ruined attire Avali chose to don a heavy, Steel armor set. It had taken the olive-skinned vixen a few days in order to recompose herself and brush away conflicting thoughts of doubt and despair. It wasn't easy. Avali had begun to grow even more paranoid and doubtful of her own strength. Hastily moving through the vile Quelaag's (now deceased) lair sparked memories of Avali's intense face-off with the disgusting, powerful abomination. Avali wondered how Quelaag kept her human skin, all pale ivory in color, blemish free and pristine or her black skin so silky if she had lived in a swamp and the underground for all these years. This very odd thought felt out of place given Avali's current situation; however it warmed the heroine's heart and lightened her mood.

Exiting the tunnels once more, Avali headed over to the bonfire in front of her. When she was returning to Quelaag's domain after her sexually charged encounter with the Minor Capra Demon, Avali had rested in this safe location and wallowed in her own misery, trying to find comfort in the warmth of the flames as she sulked. Uncontrollable muscle spasms occurred within Avali's insides, and she worried whether the demon had ruptured or torn anything. The demon's seed had settled curiously well inside of Avali, and instead of disgust or guilt Avali felt comfortable with the warm, thick sperm which had washed her slick insides and then dribbled out from between her legs through the hour. The muggy and humid air of the Demon Ruins felt even worse to the heroine while she wore her heavy armor, however Avali felt as if she were an impenetrable fortress of might. Checking her self-made map, Avali noted that she was going to head towards the tarnished location known as Lost Izalith. With a brimming inventory of beneficial items possessing a variety of effects, and confident in her metal shell and proficient armaments, the young heroine left the familiar safety of her bonfire. Terrible looking monsters known as Egg Carriers sluggishly crawled to and fro as Avali walked by unnoticed by the monsters. Her newly acquired ring had gifted her the ability to not instigate any aggressive encounter with a hostile unless she directly provoked them, or the creature was so strong in mental resistance that it could ignore the powerful effect of the accessories.

Sometimes Avali felt as if she was a walking armory or wandering merchant, given how much guff her inventory harbored. Exhaling after slowly approaching the magma fields past the bonfire, Avali ignored the sounds of her armor and weapons clinking against one another as her boots clanked against the blackened, scorched ground. Avali's sinuses were beginning to itch and sting, and her eyes were watery from behind her helm's visor. Avali hopped off of the earthen path leading down to the pools of magma, and landed as gracefully as she could. The fabric of her armor was lightly powdered with soot and soil, as well as the dried blood of her foes. The metal of her equipment gleamed and shone as she approached a small pool of magma, carefully peering over to the horizon and spotting an uncouth Minor Taurus Demons. Scanning the bulky creature, Avali intended on using a few poisoned arrows to wound and bait her oafish yet incredibly strong foe. With luck, the furry, muscled creatures legs would be melted off to charred stumps should the stupid bastard decide to wade through the magma as a shortcut to his prey.

Drawing her enamored longbow, Avali notched an arrow which head was coated in poison and exhaled after lining her aim up to the coarse brown fur of the demon's broad back. Avali's arrow shaft whistled through the air and pierced the creature's flesh, burrowing it's metal arrowhead into the taut muscle and bloody tissue of the Minor Taurus Demon. Avali prided herself for her accuracy, and quickly switched from her ranged weapon to her sword and shield, resting her blade on her shoulder as she kept her shield up. The Minor Taurus Demon screamed in surprise and pain, opening it's monstrous maw to belt out a roar of burning fury. Stomping it's meaty foot onto the ground with a furious motion, the dark-brown furred demon turned around to the general direction of where the projectile originated from. Standing there with her shield up and body covered in heavy armor was Avali. The young heroine shut her eyes and gasped in surprise when she observed the demon's front. With it's short, digitigrade legs crouched down, the hulking furry demon raised it's two-handed weapon above it's vile head and flexed. The demon's abdomen rippled as it's arms hefted the weapon within it's clawed fingers. Avali knew that the demon's weakest location was it's very exposed groin region, which normally was completely void of any organ on the exterior, proving the asexuality of the Minor Taurus Demon; however the demonic warrior was now equipped with a meaty pecker capable of knocking out a bull with a single, strong smack.

The demon's muscular pelvis was a pale tan in pigmentation, with a few discolored blemishes dotting onto the skin covering fat and muscle. Resting against the demon's massive pear-shaped scrotum was the penis, which was mostly dark-red in hue. The foreskin of the substantial cock went across the entire shaft, which was similar in appearance to that a human male's. The shaft and head hung well below the scrotum, which clung onto the warm underbelly of the penis with hairless, loose skin. Swaying, the genitals appeared fearsome and startling to Avali while the Minor Taurus Demon snorted out a hot puff of breath from it's snout, it's mouth appearing lip-less. Stomping it's wide, clawed foot down with the force of a falling boulder, the Minor Taurus Demon charged forwards and readied it's huge great-axe for a horizontal swipe. Frozen in awe and terror, Avali finally back-stepped in the nick of time, feeling the strong gust of air against her body as the demon's greataxe narrowly avoided it's target, the axe-head appeared more like a maul than a blade. The glowing amber eyes of the behemoth glared at Avali with hatred. Approaching the young woman, the demon intended on a forward lunge, however Avali braved the blow and withstood the punishing strike with her shield. A feminine grunt escaped her mouth when the greataxe scraped onto her shield and forced the woman to slide backwards against the dirty midnight and apricot shaded ground.

Moving to the demon's side and rolling forwards, Avali furiously slashed at the beast's flank with a strong swing from her Claymore. The demon narrowly avoided the blade by jumping backwards. He shook the earth when he landed, throwing Avali off of her balance as a cloud of particles flew up from all sides of the demon and forced the heroine's eyes to water. The heroine chose to thrust her sword forward at the demon's rear after luring her foe closer to a flowing pool of magma. The golden glow of the lethal substance only cast a fearsome glow upon the demon, who jumped up with it's thick legs and came crashing down onto Avali. The heroine was sent onto her back, and powdery matter blew up to cloud the air when the greataxe had collided with the earth. With effort, Avali jumped upwards and rolled twice to her left, avoiding the magma and circling the demon. She charged forth and attempted to strike her enemy from behind with a powerful two-handed swing. Charging her attack up as she approached, Avali strained to heft her weapon with all of her armor and gear on. Her blade connected with the monster's fore-arm, and forced out a cry of pain from the demon. He quickly smacked Avali away and seethed as she observed the bloody wound near his wrist.

Using her shield to block the view of the demon's cock, Avali's libido began to arise as the appetizing cock slowly swung, teasing her. The penis was similar in dimensions to the Minor Capra Demon's cock when the two were erect, and the swollen state of the Taurus Demon's member seemed to be in much more of a hurry to release it's seed than the humanoid Capra bastard. Avali exhaled with a worried breath as the demon rose up and rested his own great weapon onto a shoulder as his injured arm formed a fist and was raised to be held out in front of the demon's chest. With his power, the demon could easily shatter Avali's bones if he decided to slam her body onto the ground with a tackle, reinforced steel armor or not. Trying to limber her body up by strafing side to side, Avali could feel herself be tantalized by the cock as she narrowed her eyes in hate at the demon. With an evil glow in his eyes, the demon seemed to suddenly fly into an animal rage and charged at Avali while screaming, ready to use his arm as a battering ram. Avali's ears hurt from the shriek, and she prepared herself for a sluggish roll. The heroine was aiming to circle around the hairy bastard and then stab it right into the back for a critical, victorious strike.

The Minor Taurus Demon possessed origins quite similar to his comrade, the Capra Demon. Possessing little intelligence aside from animal instinct and short periods of calm meditation, the demon was not a cunning being. His abundance of strength came with his strong body, and although the processes of life came naturally to him, other subjects of thought or life seemed to have been looked over during the creature's creation. Born with a handful of knowledge, the demon had accepted and adapted to this very unwelcoming region, learning to avoid danger and communicate with his brethren. Curiosities about life provided a brief bit of entertainment and reflection to the monster, however the demon was enthusiastic about violence than philosophy. Recently, the demon had obtained a body part which took some adjusting to. The new penis and scrotum seemed to sprout from in between the demon's legs out of nowhere, and within a handful of days the demon had learned to accept his mysterious cock. It could grow and shrink, harden and stiffen, as well as secrete liquid from the tip from time to time. The environment had not done well to keep the obese rod completely sanitized; however the demon did not mind the odor. His own musky scent combined with the odor of his cock, and the two aromas combined to form a natural smell of sorts. He could smell the difference between a male and female pygmy creature after facing the plethora of adventurers who traveled down here, and felt an odd attraction towards the females of this dwarf species. The hormones pumping through the demon's head as of the moment were urging him to use Avali for a practice he had yet to partake in, and would soon share with his prey.

Stiffening, the demon's penis grew to it's longest length yet; however it's ratio to the rest of the demon's body was not impossibly proportional. Twitching, the fat cock became rock solid and it curved upwards as the foreskin naturally peeled back and retreated beneath the fleshy pink and purple glans. The entire surface of the penis head was coated in sticky and smelly fluids, and it glistened in the light. The stench of the cock made Avali's sinuses itch, and a sour taste crept into her mouth as she faced the demon, having lost the chance to backstab when the beast quickly spun around after recovering from it's failed charge at an incredible speed. Avali noticed that her back was to the magma pool, and she was hoping that the demon would foolishly charge again and drown to it's death in burning agony. Taunting her foe, Avali ripped her eyes off of the erect cock and readied herself for a sprint.

The Minor Taurus Demon grunted and dropped his weapon. His tail slowly flicked fro side to side, and the demon proudly expressed the girth and length of his cock by standing tall and flexing his abdomen. Spreading his legs to allow his member and sack to hang low, the demon crouched low and prepared to charge once more, obviously aware what his prey was trying to do. Avali sneered and loosened her pose, anticipating the moment when the she would dodge her foe. Anxious, Avali slowly stepped to her side, but before her heel landed on the ground the demon sprang forwards. The sticky air was beginning to dizzy Avali. A rosy flush had crept to her bosom and pelvis, and she could not help but feel her libido butter her body's hormones. Avali's vaginal muscles clenched and tightened, her breasts swelled and nipples hardened, and she gasped in surprise when the demon moved. She rolled to her right, but the demon suddenly halted his charge and slid his feet onto the earth. Facing towards her, the demon jumped onto Avali, aware of the fact that he could be impaling himself on her sword.

Avali blinked a few times and strated to shut both of her eyes as the hulking demon descended onto her. Her sword dropped to the floor, and her body felt racked with pain as the demon smashed onto her. The goliath scrambled atop of Avali, and then leaned down onto the tips of his toes as his knees touched the ground on either side of the heroine. Avali grunted and whined in protest as the demon grabbed her armor and violently pried at it, tossing away scraps of metal and the like as his strong fingers tore away the steel and leather covering her body. Bending forwards, the demon slowly slid Avali's sweaty, athletic body out of her armor as she kicked and punched. Sliding out of her metal shell, Avali weakly cried as her torso was gripped by the demon's strong hand. The demon swatted away the discarded armor Avali only recently was outfitted in, and then forced Avali onto the sloped earth in front of him after flipping her over. Pinning Avali down, the demon raised and lowered his erect cock off and on Avali's back, slapping his hot meat against her the skin of her back and rounded ass. Avali felt her skin crawl, however she could not ignore the tingles she was feeling from such a masculine cock touching her. Avali's cute, high butt was creamy smooth and plump. Her legs dug into the earth, and her ass was raised into the air as she tried to crawl away. Avali's upper body was also digging into the ground, and this submissive position brought a feeling of shame onto the victimized woman. Her pose was one of a big cat preparing to pounce, which the demon found incredibly erotic as Avali's ass and thighs were pointed right up to his face as she looked back in fear. Trembling as the Minor Taurus Demon's rigid penis jabbed her cheeks and thighs, Avali wailed and wept when the large head slid down to her labia. The demon held Avali's ass with one hand and held her down by her upper back, using a finger to keep her head pinned as he forced his head between her cheeks and rubbed up and down onto Avali's wet lips.

The weight of the heavy demon on Avali's own light weight was so uneven and unfair to the heroine. The lubrication coating Avali's labia and sensitive flesh allowed the demon to stretch her folds as he began his penetration. Avali choked and screamed, and then moaned in pain with a sharp gasp. She held out the syllable of her anguished yell, trying to cope with the demon's cock as he slowly forced his way into Avali's tight cunt, holding her ass with one hand as her planted himself further into her. Avali coiled her insides around the demon, sucking him in and trying to stretch herself around his thick cock as he shoved up to the space directly in front of her cervix. The demon's cock was only halfway inside of Avali's tube, and she was already red-faced and snot-nosed, struggling to breathe right as her heart raced. Avali's elbows and forearms scraped against the earth, and saliva trickled down one side of her mouth as her palms and fingers slid against the floor while they supported her body. Her lips pursed and curled as her eyes rolled. Avali's sweaty hair clung onto her scalp, and her bangs swayed as her head moved. The demon began to pull himself out of his prey's slick canal, relieving the poor young girl of her burden for a short moment. The demon's pubes swung back and forth as he suddenly began his rough pumping, smacking his cock against Avali's pink folds as he distended her belly. Avali grunted, squealed, and whimpered as the demon's muscular buttocks and abdomen clenched while she contracted onto the cock, rolling her insides against the hot length of meat. The cock was becoming slippery and only gained speed as the demon forced Avali's ass further up into the air as he masterfully drilled her. The curves of Avali's hips, her waistline, and her submissive position appealed to the demon as he enjoyed himself, her legs bending and trembling as his cock flexed inside of her. Avali could feel her nerves tingle and melt in ecstasy after her loosened cunt became familiar with demon's cock. The bulging veins under the demon's tightened skin pulsed with his life-blood, signaling his hearty energy as he pumped into his prey. Avali slobbered onto her wrist, biting her forearm and rubbing her knees raw as her body rocked to the tempo of the demon's penetration. Finally she moaned in short intervals, practically yelping and howling in ecstasy from time to time while also drawing out low groans of sexual arousal.

Out of necessity, Avali's fingers moved down to her dark auburn pubic hair and she began to vigorously rub her clitoris, allowing the demon to force her face and breasts onto the ground. Her pulsating and sensitive bud was worshiped by her fingertips, and Avali felt her belly expand and inflate whenever the demon pushed further into her pussy. The sweaty smell of the heavy demon on her behind drove the woman insane, and before long she was shouting out erotic, demanding encouragement as the demon continued his merciless assault in and out of her cunt. The demon suddenly ascended to his feet, raising Avali up into the air. Hefting his prey, the demon stood and forced Avali's body further onto his beefy rod. Avali fell back onto the demon's pectoral muscles, clutching his abs with one hand as her other stimulated her lovely clitoris. Avali's bare feet rested on the demon's furry thighs, and the hair tickled the soles of her small feet, stimulating her even further as the top of hair gentle touched the demon's adam's apple. Avali's breasts heaved and flopped as she her face expressed utter lust. The demon held Avali by her abdomen like a handle, moving her figure up and down onto his penis as he bucked upwards. Avali thrashed about on the monster's cock as she climaxed, clenching her body and curling her toes as she erotically groaned and gasped, exhaling after a long discharge of sweet semen after eight or nine contractions. Coating the demon' cock with her fluids, Avali could not stop herself from cumming again as the demon continued his relentless fucking.

Without warning, the Minor Taurus Demon growled and moved forwards with Avali's body on his torso. He forced the young heroine forwards as he squeezed his ass and testicles, shoving himself forwards for one last time. Avali squealed and cried as she kicked her legs, moving back and forth onto the demon's cock as he connected his sweaty sack with her ass, flexing his cock to it's limit. The huge cock engorged and suddenly thinned as the slit on the head erupted out silvery white sperm. Inside of Avali's vagina, her womb was once again penetrated by a few huge ropes of sperm, which formed sticky and hot globules inside of the woman's uterus. Keeping his cock inside of Avali, the demon fell back onto his bottom and slowly rocked his pelvis in and out of Avali's abused pussy, letting his own cum and Avali's semen spill out to form a slimy puddle on the earth while the heroine climaxed once more, looking like a slutty mess of helpless lust.

Trickles of sperm fell down onto the demon's scrotum and shaft, and Avali bent forwards in complete exhaustion, staring at the ground with hooded eyes. Sucking air in and out through her mouth, Avali crawled herself off of the demon's limp cock and fell onto her hands and knees, spreading her palms and toes onto the earth. Her stomach felt completely stuffed and ill, and Avali collapsed onto her side, bits of saliva clinging to her chin and the sides of her mouth as exhaustion took hold of her. Feeling light-headed, Avali did not notice the slowly approaching pack of Minor Taurus Demons inching closer to her, their figures muddled through her faint vision. Only hearing her panting and the slowing beat of her heart, Avali then succumbed to sleep, her last glimpse being a a large demon foot coming down near her face, obscuring the other demons from sight as blackness took over.


	3. Chapter 3

Awakening, Nori's eyes slowly parted, her eyelids quivering due to her fatigue. The room was so dark, there was barely any illumination to assist her vision. Nori felt incredibly, incredibly tired. Her body was on a table, the wooden boards had been smoothed during their manufacturing and there was a clothe rug or blanket on top, to prevent Nori's bare skin from rough chafing or burns. Nori felt as if she was floating, that was the extent of her exhaust. She tried to fail to raise her arm or head, and the deafness in her ears and slight stuffiness within her sinuses clogged her perceptive abilities in the first few seconds. Nori felt almost detached from herself, locked within her mind as her eyes struggled to identify whatever objects were in the room. The first few sounds she began to hear were faint echoes which evolved into clear, crisp noises. She regained a feeble amount of strength, and raised her head to observe who or what was the origin of the sounds. Nori's own breathing was drowned out by the sounds she could not identify.

Blinking a few times times and feeling her strength struggle to return to her lucid body and mind, Nori managed to lock onto a figure in the dark. A bright crack of yellow, static light emerged from someone's palm. The light went towards a bundle of oiled straw or matter within the mouth of a wall torch. The torch was lit, and light flooded a portion of the cold room. Nori realized it was similar in design to the rest of the fortress. Feeling the clothe under her figure, now warm from her body heat, Nori realized that she was naked. Horrified, the heroine tried to escape from the table in a drunken haze, dizzy and clouded. A hiss was heard, and a forked tongue sprang out of someone's mouth before it instantly retreated. Nori's narrowed eyes searched the room and she froze up.

Towering over his ilk, was a Man-Serpent warrior. He was in a corner, leaning on his sword with his shield on the floor next to the massive, bloodstained cleaver. Smaller in stature, and the mastermind of this devilish plan, was a Man-Serpent Sorcerer. His elongated neck possessed a snake hood, and he was unarmed in all four hands aside from the electric spell harnessed within one palm. The sorcerer walked forwards to Nori, and reached for a small crucible near Nori's foot. Inside was a slightly transparent fluid. Nori believed it was poison and complaining in a slurred voice as she began squirming. The sorcerer coated his hands in the thick liquid, parting his fingers to display the viscosity of the aphrodisiac. Nori instantly felt her right arm tremble and sting. She looked down to it, and saw that the snake bite on her arm was also coated in a similar looking fluid of golden hue. The Man-Serpent sorcerer opened his mouth high above Nori's knees, revealing his fangs which gleamed and shimmered from the drug he had slathered onto them and his hands. Nori's nostrils took in a deep breath of room's air, musky from the old wood, stone, and the pheromone laced drug. There were jars everywhere on the table, spread out and mostly full. Nori shook her head in refusal, feeling her mind begin to swim and the ill feeling in her respiratory system and loins grow. Frightened about the absence of her armaments and armor, and too weak to open her mystical inventory, Nori cursed the snake men with whatever coherent consciousness she possessed. The Man-Serpents seemed to grin, scaring the heroine as they made their move on their prey.

* * *

Sen's Fortress was imposing and ominously foreboding and although the jog over to the portcullis was pleasant, it did nothing to alleviate the mood which the grand architecture radiated. On either side of the walkway leading to the front entrance was the richly textured, earth scented canopies of the towering trees of the garden below. The heels of Nori's weathered boots tapped against the stone bricks of the walkway as she approached the fortress. Inside of Nori's mystical inventory was a plethora of items and equipment, each with a variety of abilities and effects. Despite her inventory of weapons the heroine preferred to use her lethal Eastern weapons: the Uchigatana and Iaito. Both swords were in their black scabbards on the woman's hips. Nori's right hand appeared to gleam as the sun shone down onto her fingers. The unreachable sphere of light and heat was comfortably nestled within it's cloudy domain. The heroine reached the stairs and entrance to Sen's Fortress and exhaled strongly, feeling her body regenerate the effort she put into her run in a matter of seconds. Currently the young woman was in her fleshy, human form and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. The young woman was above average in height and curvaceous, with a trim and lean figure.

Nori was outfitted in medium weight combat armor of an Eastern design. On her torso was a cuirass which was separated into two parts, with a pale white and thin tunic underneath her armor. On the upper portion of her cuirass were steel platelets, contoured to her chest and abdomen and well as her around her neck. These metal plates were also connected to black leather shoulder guards and metal-armored straps. Nori's tunic was similar to a kimono, and a few black ribbons were tied onto her arms and waist or fashion appeal. On her slender, long legs were thin leggings and lightweight tabi boots, both colored a faint black. There was black leather thigh armor and shin guards on her legs over her leggings, all kikko in design. Nori's forearms and hands possessed Eastern greaves which were lacquered in design, also black yet weathered from use.

Nori's skin was fair in pigmentation, with few blemishes or scars. The heroine's dark brown hair was wavy and long, and she possessed a sandy blonde hue to the tips of her bangs. There was a messy, high ponytail on the back of her head which traveled down to her neck, and keeping her pony-tail tied was a thin and bright yellow ribbon. Nori's thin, almond shaped eyes were jade-green in color and she narrowed her lids to peer into the stronghold's darkened entrance hall. Throughout her journey, Nori's natural beauty had retained itself despite the insomniac nights and intense physical hardships of combat and exploration. Nori was a nimble combatant and could decapitate, sever a limb, or pierce and slice her opponent easily due to the sword lessons she had taken with her uncle long ago. It was at first deemed strange for a young girl to begin training in the arts of the blade, but the age was fresh and the societal norms of the past were slipping away. The uncle had visited a far Eastern land and trained with the variety of combat experts there with their unique armaments for years. Those memories of her uncle were fading away every day, which was not the case with Nori's muscle memory. The heroine's memories from before her imprisonment and escape from the Undead Asylum had all but vanished, save for a few select emotions, experiences, or reflections. Nori's effort in ringing both Bells of Awakening had paid of, as she had discovered armor and weapons which she had a particular taste for. Blighttown had provided the majority of her Eastern armor and weapons, with the Darkroot region of Lordran providing supplementary gear to complete her armor set save for a suitable helmet. The heroine had begun her journey with only a raggedy loincloth and brassiere, as well as a Hollowed body. In time she put aside her Western armor and weapons, overjoyed to discover apparel and weapons which she had acquired a taste for from the time she spent with her uncle.

Nori possessed no information as to what laid inside of Sen's Fortress, however she understood that such a construct would surely possess fearsome enemies or possible traps. Nori's souls had gone into strengthening her dexterity, endurance, and vitality. As an Eastern swordsman, your education and training were your most important mental aspects, and your physical might was also very necessary in order to be a proper Eastern warrior. The shadowy spooks of the East differed from the robust, noble, resolute swordmasters who Nori's uncle had trained with and extolled. Nori felt that her uncle's adoration of the East was well deserved and she confidently smirked as she stepped into the fortress, eyes wide from the darkness while both her hands rested on top of her scabbards. Vanishing into the entrance hall o the clay-colored fortress, Nori's cautious steps could be heard fading away into the darkness as she passed the columns of stone at either of her sides, illuminated by rays of piercing sunlight.

Nori estimated that she had spent close to half an hour inside of the fortress, taking the direct path instead of paying attention to the vertical elements of certain rooms. The javelin traps, massive iron balls, massive swinging pendulums, even the risk of slipping off of the walkways of this huge fortress were unnerving the woman. Of course, the brutal introduction of those giant man-serpents and their lesser ilk, the four-armed spellcasters. Nori compared the man-serpents to the Berenike Knight she had fought in the church. The scaled giants were not as imposing as other demons, but they certainly were troublesome. Nori could not deflect their greatsword swings, but she did dispatch the scaled monsters with riposted or vicious decapitations. Sometimes her blade would slightly roll when it connected with the scaly skin of the Man-Serpents, but Nori was confident in the slashing prowess of her blade. Hastening her way forwards, Minnie approached a darkened corridor and took gentle steps, afraid of stepping on a pressure plate which could result in harmful results. A noise seemed to catch the heroine off guard and she turned her back, stepping backwards and quickly realizing her folly. Spinning around, Nori stepped into a darkened room, eyes wide and hands tight on the handle of her Uchigatana. The woman alternated between the two, using the Uchigatana for moderate melee combat and the Iaito for duel-like showdowns or power strikes.

Nori heard a faint hiss in her left ear. The heroine was, unfortunately, too slow to respond. Without warning, she felt a massive blunt, rounded object smash into her. Skidding sideways, the woman's head crashed against the stone wall and she became stunned. Quickly Nori shrugged off the pain of the impact and tried to get into a comfortable fighting stance in the darkness, relying on the meager light she radiated for illumination. Nori beheld a flash of green in the dark and heard the sliding of beads against scale. Tackled into the wall, Nori's body was grappled and then violently thrown onto the wooden table behind the heroine's aggressor. With a squeal, Nori's body flung down onto the aged table, surprisingly it refused to crumble. The table was sturdy and solid, and Nori barely managed to even lift an arm before she felt a large snake's maw on her arm, biting down to crush her armor and pierce it. Nori let out a cry of surprise and pain as the fangs sunk into the flesh of her arm. Within a few moments the burning sensation on her left arm faded and Nori's eyelids began to flutter. Nori drifted away to unconsciousness with a final watery croak, her wounded limb numb and sore.

* * *

The larger of the two villains was coaxed backwards by his smaller, smarter companion. The sorcerer removed his clothing, now naked. Nori was disgusted by his intentions, observing his lanky figure and scaled body with a twinkle in her eyes. At first the darkness and afflicted vision obscured the sight of the man-serpent's penis from view, but soon the full sight was revealed and Nori choked on her shock. The man-serpent possessed a proportioned, humanoid hemipenis. His scrotum was hidden from sight as the soft scales between his legs parted to reveal two bloated, swollen dark-purple erections. Small, pale white barbs were located near the base of both the penises, curved so they could provide proper anchorage inside of a mate. The stiff, rigid erections were slightly above average length for a human male, and shared more similarity with the erect cock of a human rather than a serpent. Both fat heads of the man-serpent's penis were slick in pre-cum and the drug the sorcerer has coated onto his genitals. The cocks both angled upwards and away, and seemed to have a steady heartbeat of their own. The intial sight was almost as disturbing as the massive Kingseeker Frampt to the young heroine.

Behind the sorcerer was his brutish brethren. The larger man-serpent also possessed a hemipenis design to his genitals. This giant man-serpent's erections were similar to his lesser ilk in appearance, aside from the overall size of the penises. Both erections were lengthy and thicker than the sorcerers', buzzing with life as blood pulsed through the grand cocks jutting out from a horizontal slit in the pelvic scales. These cocks were also wet, yet drier than the slippery, drug costed masts of flesh the sorcerer possessed. The larger man-serpent had larger barbs on his cocks, curved spines of burgundy colored flesh which morphed to the skin of his amethyst shaded back, the larger man-serpent's head and neck slowly hovered above his comrade's own, wide eyes and narrow irises focused in on Nori's vulnerable body. Her model figure was goddess-like, a pure fruit which the predators would enjoy violating.

Nori whimpered and squealed as the sorcerer neared her, his wet hands now exploring her legs and thighs as well as her abdomen as his beady eyes and hooded head loomed over her. Using the digits of two hands to roughly grope, squeeze, and tease Nori's breasts, the sorcerer spread his aphrodisiac all over her swelling areolas and erect nipples. This transpired Nori to rest her head back, weak to the pleasure as she struggled to defeat the submissive persona within her foggy mind. The underside of her breasts, her shoulders, her neck, even her naval were all caressed with hard and soft, deliberate motions. Due to the quadra-limbed capacity of the perverse and lecherous man-serpent, his remaining hands guided themselves down to Nori's snatch. The heat and slickness emanating from Nori's crotch warmly embraced the sorcerer's fingers as two slid inside, beginning to scrape upwards and thrust into her tight channel. Nori's pink, wet labia lips spread as long digits started to sloppily fuck Nori's wanton pussy The sorcerer's last hand reached down to Nori's knee and raised her leg, allowing more of an entrance for his fingers. He then glided his hand down Nori's leg, feeling her calf and heel as he finally reached her toes and the sole o her foot. Nori cried and groaned, drowning in this sick pleasure as her drugged mind and carnal cravings were passionately satisfied with this sexual alleviation. The man-serpent sorcerer joined Nori on the table, adding his weight to the sturdy object as he raised Nori's half-limp body onto his own. Her back was onto his gut and chest, her limbs coming up to her sides as the man-serpent's hooded head formed a cover over the young heroine's head. Rubbing Nori's breasts with two hands, the man-serpent circled and squeezed the heroine's nipples, kneading Nori's chest with a hungry avarice for soft and bouncy flesh. Nori's face turned into a defeated expression of dizzy lust, and the flush on her face and breasts as well as her pelvis grew brighter. Nori's legs moved about on their own, bending and flexing, spreading or withdrawing as the man-serpent parted her slit to sensitively abuse the moist tunnel of contracting flesh inside. The man-serpent's cocks slid up against Nori's plump, shapely bottom and jabbed into her buttocks. Caressing Nori's thighs and her belly, as well as continuing his assault on her bosom, the man-serpent was silent while Nori bucked and grunted in ecstasy. Bits of the woman's slurred speech contained resistance and anguish while a majority was just guttural, lusty gibberish.

Nori's mind skyrocketed as her contractions hastened, eventually numbing her brain and forcing the woman to pant and scream as she climaxed. Her hands held onto the tough scaled body of the man-serpent beneath her, who pinched her nipples and eagerly fucked her cunt with six fingers, stretching her insides apart as both pinkie fingers slid down to her anus and sent tingles of unfamiliar pleasure throughout the woman's loins and abdomen. The man-serpent's thumbs and palm scratched against Nori's pubic hair and swollen clitoris, prolonging the young heroine's orgasm. Nori's erotic sounds pleased the man-serpent, who waited for Nori to catch her breath before pouring an entire jar of the aphrodisiac onto the woman's face. Turning her over, he slathered Nori's face and breasts with the drug, moving down to her snatch, lubricating the lively area even further. The stench of Nori's semen and the drug, as well as the man-serpent wafted into Nori's nostrils as she panted, her hair now messy. Nori's chest was heaving, and she soon collapsed onto the table, completely open to her man-serpent assaulter. Creamy white and pale-gold liquids stuck onto Nori's skin, cooling the woman as they glistened from the fire-light on the wall. The sorcerer grabbed both of his cocks and silently moved them to Nori's cunt. Spreading her legs with two hands, and holding the woman's left breast with his third, the fourth hand guided the sorcerer's cocks onto Nori's pelvis and down to her buttocks. The woman was blind with lust, and let out a prolonged groaned of ecstasy as the sorcerer penetrated her with both of his members.

Pushing upwards into her tight canal, the sorcerer could feel Nori's pussy clench onto his penises and coil, slurping onto the cocks with a slobbery thirst. Nori's slick cunt hungrily tugged and contracted onto the two fleshy, stiff invaders. Nori's hands were at her sides, and her legs were spread and bent up to be located at the man-serpent's waist, hovering at his sides as they began to bounce. The man-serpent held her both of her legs at the ebnd o her knee and also kept himself up with his remaining arms, visibly affected by the drug which he had drank earlier. Nori's mouth was splattered with the drug, and she was wailing in pleasure as her cold-blooded lover continuously pounded back and forth into her. Nori reached a climax once more, shaken by the effects of having two cocks fuck her sensitive pussy while drugged by an aphrodisiac. The heroine's body rippled as the man-serpent fucked her, increasing his rhythm o movement while Nori maintained her steady tempo, bucking her body onto the demon's pelvis in response to his efforts. Nori reached up and entwined herself with the man-serpent, pushing herself onto his cocks and wrapping her legs and arms onto his morphed body. Her breasts pressed into the demon's chest, her head went onto his neck and pushed itself onto the demon's throat. As one, the two rocked with each other with quick motions, producing slapping sounds as scale collided against skin over and over. Desperately the two wore each other out as time went on. Nori felt herself become sore as a third, mind-shattering orgasm struck her body and ignited a passionate climax within her core, lasting for twelve or so contractions. The man-serpent resisted the urge to release his seed as he drove his two shafts onto the woman, stimulating himself by the friction of his cocks against each other and against Nori's tight walls. His barbs were stimulating the insides of Nori's cunt exactly as they were designed, ensuring that the man-serpent would not slide out of the woman through his rapid movements, causing Nori to feel slight pain as her lips and sensitive regions near the opening to her pussy were scratched and scraped. Screwing her with a vigorous intoxication, the man-serpent finally achieved his limit.

The man-serpent slammed Nori down onto the table and roughly shoved himself back and forth onto her body, producing shrill squeals from the woman as she was dominated. The man-serpent held onto Nori's shoulders and abdomen, treating her body as a sculpted outlet for his built-up sexual intensity. Nori yowled and grunted, her body trembling as it writhed onto the table as the man-serpent smashed both fat tips of his penises onto the heroine's cervix. Feeling his insides clench, the man-serpent finally hissed and gawked, relaxing his body aside from his core and pelvis. Nori's womb was flooded with hot, semi-transparent jets of rope-like sperm in a manner of seconds. The man-serpent relaxed his tempo, but continued to move. He unleashed his accumulated seed over the course of several minutes, clenching onto Nori's body while the woman exhaled and whimpered in a faint voice. The sperm inside Nori's womb sloshed about as the man-serpent on top of her climbed off, spent and tired. Warm jizz and cream trickled down Nori's legs, forming a sticky puddle at her buttocks. The sweat and fluids on Nori's body cooled, the slightly chafed areas on her back were comfortable now as she relaxed, drifting into a semi-conscious self of thought as she tried to reflect on what had occurred over the last hour. Slowly, the weary heroine tried to lift herself of the table in the darkness. The single torch on the wall had grown faint, yet still illuminated the sweat and blush on Nori's fair skin. Roughly jerked back to the table, Nori was turned onto her side with a violent action. The larger man-serpent was eager to release his accumulated lust, eyeing up Nori's fine ass with his beady eyes. Too out of it to realize what was going to happen, Nori simply relaxed herself and tried to recover through rest, feeling sore and abused. The warmth of the fire comforted her, however meager it was.

Not a moment afterwards, Nori was then claimed by the larger demon for his own. Her screams muffled, Nori cried out in anguish as she bit onto the clothe of the table, her body now violently shaking and resisting her unsavory invader. Both of the larger man-serpent's cocks had forced apart her cheeks, spreading her ass apart as one cock traveled to a separate hole. With no mercy, the man-serpent located Nori's anus and slit, and then shoved himself inwards with a brute thrust. Nori could feel her rectum burn and bleed as a massive invader penetrated her anus, stretching her sphincter and reaching to her colon as the insides of her ass struggled to force the cock out. Her vaginal walls were stretched to their limit, hugging tightly onto the man-serpent's cock as he drilled her. Waves of intense pleasure and pain battered Nori's mind as the man-serpent battered her ass with his waist and pelvis. The man-serpent sorcerer from earlier pried away Nori's mouth from the clothe and forced the woman to drink some more of the aphrodisiac. Nori gagged and choked on the drug, yet also let it slide down her throat and into her belly, which was morphing from the shape of the man-serpent's penis. Her bottom was scarlet in color now, struggling to accommodate the girth and length of her anal and vaginal invader. The man-serpent held onto her shoulder and wide hips as he crashed and slapped his meat into Nori's body, overjoyed at the pleasure of fucking two tight holes at the same time. Nori cried simmered down as she began to faint, feeling ill as her entire body was pushed forwards and pulled back with the man-serpent's rhythm. Overwhelmed as the man-serpent wedged himself further into her, Nori finally collapsed and became truly broken, washing away the sinful pain of her sodomy by trying to enjoy the delightful cock abusing her cunt.

Nori was now spread out onto the tabletop, her upper body pressed down onto the table while her legs hung off of the tabletop. Spreading her legs and leaning onto her chest, relying on her tip-toes for a firm foothold, flattening her breasts and one side of her face onto the table, Nori was in a completely submissive position as the man-serpent rocked his body back and forth into the young woman. The man-serpent did not even bother to keep a grip onto Nori's body or the table, he simply rested his hand onto her flexing back and continued pelvic thrusting. His cocks had been twisted to their side in order to fit the vertical entrance ways to Nori's adulterated insides. It seemed comical for such massive, lewd, violent cocks to burrow themselves inside of Nori's stretched cunt. Beads of sweat and juices dribbled down onto Nori's thighs and the man-serpent's bulging purple erection. Nori groaned and complained as her quivering buttocks and cunt morphed from the movement of the man-serpent's members. Nori's breasts swayed back and forth, her toes curled, her abdomen clenched and squeezed, and she ultimately surrendered to the effect of the man-serpent's power.

Without warning, Nori could feel her torn ass and loose vagina suddenly be shot by jets of thick sperm. The sticky liquids coated and glazed her insides, refusing to trickle out as the cocks capping her holes were still jammed into her. Thinning and becoming limp after several minutes, the man-serpent's cocks plopped out of Nori's body as the streams of jizz bountifully flowed out, appearing milky. A crimson mist was observed mixed in with the sperm, and the clothe beneath Nori's body reeked of sex and sweat as well as the sweet fragrance of the aphrodisiac. Stringy, viscous cum formed strands on the flushed and fair skin of Nori's curvaceous figure.

Utterly exhausted, Nori began to slip in and out of consciousness. The clothe beneath her was sopping wet, not dissimilar to the state of her stretched anus and loose loins. The young heroine's final sight before a deep sleep took hold of her body was the torch on the wall flicker for a moment, dying down...until it finally extinguished on it's own.


	4. Chapter 4

Olympia let out a scoff, utterly befuddled at the fact that she had eliminated that inestimably sized Golem villain without ever laying a single strike onto the metal giant. She had simply switched out from her melee weapon and decided that pyromancy spells from a range would provide the best amount of cautious, distanced damage onto the Golem. However, the heroine had not expected to witness the oafish brute plummet to it's demise off the side of the arena-platform after recklessly charging the woman. The experience was glorious, and Olympia cracked a gorgeous, long-absent grin seconds after recovering from the awe of her victory. Genuinely intoxicated by her simple victory, the young woman approached the middle of the arena-platform and sat herself down in order to rest.

Being the Chosen Undead savior, Olympia acknowledged the fact that most of her journey would be in the guise of her disgusting Hallowed form. Olympia passionately enjoyed the aesthetics of her humanity, gaining a boost of morale every time she recovered and transformed from a ghoul to a beautiful champion. Olympia was aged within her late twenties, possessing a curvy yet lean build and a height slightly above average. Her skin was olive-bronze in pigmentation, with blushes and touches of red. Olympia did not have a clearly refined beauty of royal elegance, but she was quite attractive and moderately charming. Olympia's irises were dark-blue, and her shaggy head of styled hair was curious, rich amethyst in color, decorated with natural accents and streaks of black. A majority of her forward locks were lightly swept to the right side of her face, and there was a swirl within her hair which added a pleasant fashion appeal to the young woman's hairstyle.

Olympia, like many other adventurers, had created their own outfit or armor from the scavenged pieces they came across in their travels. Olympia's current outfit was one she deeply enjoyed. On her torso was a heavy jacket similar to the robes of a Witch, dark in color with long sleeves and shortened to come down to her waistline. Underneath the jacket was a lighter, collared shirt colored violet which exposed the young woman's mid-riff. On the young woman's legs was a pair of thick, faded gray leggings which came down past her knees and ended above her calves. A pair of hardened boots reinforced with metal plating and leather were located on Olympia's feet. Olympia's hands were observed to possess rings, and there were bracelets on her wrists. On the young woman's upper right arm was a brass arm cuff which gleamed under the sunlight, appearing solid and sturdy. A necklace was located beneath Olympia's shirt, one which had ruby-colored pendant attached to it. Olympia's inventory was cluttered with items she had obtained throughout her journey.

Olympia's primary weapon of choice was an enormous battle-axe. The young woman had coerced Andre of Astora into forging the arm. Olympia referred to it as a "tomahawk" despite it's goliath size. The young woman had believed that a few strong swings of the double-headed battle-axe would cripple the Golem should the distance between the two shorten to a possibly fatal proximity. With the metal monster gone, Olympia sifted the useless battle-tactics she had brainstormed hours before the confrontation out of her mind. Olympia rarely ever got to implement her tomahawk in battle though, as her pyromancy sorcery tempered by guidance from Quelana of Izalith and Laurentius of the Great Swamp, in addition to supplementary miracles provided ample close-quarter and ranged combat opportunities.

Ascending to her feet and brushing herself off, Olympia noticed that the fresh breeze was wafting some the stench from her clothing up into her nostrils. Perspiration, filth, blood, and other matter had stained her combat outfit over time and the water Olympia boiled at Firelink Shrine could only wash away so much. Deciding to take off her jacket, Olympia put a hand to her forehead and stretched. The peacefully silent arena-platform was serene, it's decrepit image only added to the ancient calm of the location. The massive mountain to Olympia's left was ominous, yet also grand and marvelous. It was this type of cyclopean, immortal masonry of massive proportions that could imprint the philosophy of insignificance into a pygmy roaming the region, such as Olympia. Olympia knelt down to touch the ground, compulsively feeling an urge to inspect and connect with the architecture of the location as if it would share ancient secrets or spiritual assistance. This was a foolish action, but when isolated and safe a person can do the most bizarre of actions, Olympia was no exception.

Within a few moments, Olympia began to curse and violently struggle as a small pack, specifically a trio, of Bat Wing Demon descended upon her and snatched her up into their arms. The demons were lanky, tall, and narrowly sculpted. Their legs were digitigrade in design, one of the various features which were distinct to these humanoid creatures. Their skin was slightly pale yet mostly magenta in hue, with flushes of this purple shade going across a majority of their bodies. Dark scarlet flushes were observed on their hands and fore-arms, yet these were not stains of blood but merely the natural pigmentation for these abnormal demons. The skinny tails and elongated ear tips of the winged demons' flailed about as they flew off, Olympia in their hands as if she were prey snatched up by an eagle. The gruesome expressions on the malformed heads of the demon's remained frozen in the same frightening, toothy grin of sorts. Panicking, Olympia was conflicted on whether or not she should struggle. Wisely deciding to act like the prey she was, she halted her movements and patiently waited for the demons to, hopefully, drop her someplace safe. Should combat be involved, the woman's mystical inventory still possessed he tomahawk, and her hands were hungry for the life of offensive sorcery.

Within due time, Olympia fell downwards and landed onto the battlements of a palace within the grandiose, picturesque city of Anor Londo. The almost invincible architecture was a thousand-fold more complex and large than Sen's Fortress. The vast city was built as a throne to the deities of this realm, bathed in magnificent sunlight and purity yet guarded by cold, mammoth-sized sentinels and Silver-clad knights. Olympia recovered from the drop and stood, feeling strange after being grabbed by the demons and soaring through the air like a bird. Olympia looked out from the slots within the battlements and gawked at the city, turning to face the stairway leading down to the Cathedral, various buildings and towering lifts. Feeling abnormally energetic, perhaps the rush of discovery and adventure was pumping through her warm veins, Olympia began to head down the stairway descending away from the battlement. With a rush, a Bat Wing Demon circled around the heroine high above her head, and then perched itself onto the very battlement the woman had been delivered to. Startling the heroine for a single moment, the demon appeared strange as it rested itself like a sentry- prepared to ferry Olympia back and forth from Lordran to Anor Londo.

"Uh, hello there." Olympia announced while harboring a very lethal pyromancy spells within her palm, ready to spread a conflagration of fury to smite her foes. The Bat Wing Demon was silent, wordlessly watching Olympia as she began to pace back and forth in front of the being, mystified at it's almost obedient nature.

"...Come down here, you." Olympia hesitantly commanded. The demon refused to budge for a moment, before hopping down and standing proudly before the woman. Olympia had a nefarious thought run through her mind, a thought full of unexpected murder. She shook it out of her mind and began to test the demon, aware of the spare time she had in this fresh environment.

Close to an hour passed by, and Olympia was greatly enjoying herself as the demon obeyed her every whim. It was almost twisted, to bid such a monster to serve as a personal vehicle, play-thing, and guinea pig. Conversations were entirely one-sided, and Olympia was cruelly torturing the demon by having him perform tasks which required conditions the creature could not match.

"Alright, stop trying to lick your elbow ya' moron. C'mon, up front, right now. Right here, I want to get a look at you." Olympia nonchalantly commanded, narrowing her eyes and displaying an almost wicked smirk. The demon stepped forwards, weary from the challenges and eager to crouch low instead of stand tall. Olympia scanned the demon's physique, slightly uncomfortable due to it's height and built, yet narrow figure.

Eye-level with the demon's groin, Olympia forced herself to look up at the creature's abdomen and face. There was a swollen pale-pink scrotum hanging in front of her chin, completely hairless, with loose skin and smooth folds. The testicles were very relaxed and exposed, so large that one could comfortably sit onto Olympia's palms while extra skin flowed over the edges of the heroine's small hand. Resting onto the pair of pubes, connected to the pelvis and located in between the muscular but thin legs of the demon was it's genitals. Appearing heavy and fat, the limp penis was mammalian in nature, uncircumcised, and angled slightly to the right. The cock hung well below the scrotum, it's above average length hinting at the full erection it would become. Olympia decided that her curiosity in the demon would only be satiated should she make the first, bold move. Those who dared, won, of course. Cupping her hands and scooping upwards towards the base of the shaft, Olympia held the scrotum within her open palms. Olympia observed the limp cock slide down onto her wrists and cling onto the tanned skin of the region. The heroine smiled and blushed as she fondled and caressed the demon's testicles, her eyes dancing over the sight of the cock swell and grow. The penis achieved a length which did not fail to satisfy Olympia. The thickness of the meat was estimated carefully, as well as the rigid stiffness of the erect pole and it's shades of coloring. The penis was a darker shade of the purple-ivory pigmentation the demon possessed on its body, with bulging veins located underneath the tight skin of the cock.

Olympia licked her lips and slowly moved her dark-lips to the tip of the curved cock, kissing the skin covering the penis' crown. Licking and lubricating the tip, Olympia ignored the stench and bitter taste of the glans and foreskin as her hot tongue snaked it's way underneath the foreskin and onto the sensitive, inflamed burgundy colored glans. Salty fluids covered Olympia's tongue as she warmly rolled her hot tongue onto the demon's head, moving the foreskin back behind the ridge of the crown with her lips as she pushed her mouth onto the cock and orally stimulated it. Satisfied after the foreskin retreated down and was then pulled even further down towards the base to reveal a bright pink ring of sensitive skin beneath the crown, Olympia wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stepped back to observe the demon's erection.

"Not bad you toothy bastard." Olympia remarked, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head as she examined the cock closely. The erect penis buzzed and twitched, with it's tip expressing lively anger and passion as it secreted transparent fluids from it's slit. Olympia could feel her loins hunger for attention, and she clenched her buttocks to satiate the desire for touch which her smooth labia lips pleaded for. The cleft between Olympia's ass was squeezed as she swayed her hips, walking away from the demon after turning to face the stairs. The breeze was pleasant, the sunshine warm and bountiful.

"Damn, you've gotten me horny. Shame on you, you batty fuck." Olympia distastefully announced, feeling her swelling breasts and hardening nipples from beneath her clothing. It had been a long time since the woman had masturbated, and the desire for pleasure was overwhelming.

"Stay there, right there." Olympia commanded, gesturing at the demon. Slowly, Olympia disrobed herself, placing her outfit into her mystical inventory one by one. Before long, Olympia was standing in front of the demon in her undergarments, which were very plain and thin. Olympia traced the fingers of one hand to her brassiere, and she cupped a breast from above her bra as another hand hastened down to her loins. Olympia's skin glistened under the sun, and her bare feet clenched the flat ground as her fingertips reached their destinations. With a gasp, Olympia narrowed her eyes and expressed weak joy as her nipple was caressed and her pussy was stimulated from above her undergarments. After a few moments, Olympia moved her fingers down toward the flesh of her genitals while her other hand went upwards towards her bosom, under her bra to feel the light-brown bud of flesh poking out of her ample cleavage. Olympia's fingers became wet from her juices, which her cunt secreted out as she slid her fingers up and down her lips, from her pubic hair to the end of the pink ribbon of flesh between her thighs.

Olympia softly moaned and grunted as she teased her nipple and penetrated her slit with her index finger. Rhythmically , Olympia's finger fucked her wanton cunt as her left nipple and breast was groped and squeezed, pinched and flicked. The demon wordlessly watched on with his erect member, diligently standing as if he were a statue. The demon's wings were folded back, his arms at his sides and his head down at his master. Olympia was perversely exposing herself to the demon, pleasantly enjoying it's stare as she whimpered and grunted from the stimulation. Resting onto her back in a supine position, Olympia bent and spread her slender, long legs. Two fingers began to fuck and rub the inside of the heroine's moist cunt, producing lewd sounds. Scraping and sliding into her slippery cunt, Olympia's abdomen clenched as she contracted onto her fingers, tugging her hand inside of her cunt as the flush on her chest grew from the intense worship her nipple was receiving. Sexual energy pulsed through Olympia's lower body, sensually pleasuring the woman and driving her to a climax. Olympia's core suddenly contracted over and over as a numbing passion soared into her mind and loins, rocking her body as she manually stimulated her swollen clitoris and nipple. Olympia groaned, whimpered, and quivered as she shook on the warm ground, wailing in ecstasy as her fingers sunk deeper inside of her while her nipple was delicately rubbed after the rough abuse it had withstood moments earlier. A trickle of transparent semen, sweet and hot, coated Olympia's fingers and her knuckles as she spread her pussy's lips and relaxed, panting as she recovered from her orgasm. Instantly hungry for more, Olympia's intense expression and gaze shot over to the Bat Wing Demon.

"Get over here and stuff me with that cock, baby!" Olympia shouted, startling herself. The heroine's hands went to to the ground at her sides, and she arched her body in slight fear as the demon crouched low and pounced. The demon's wings stretched out and then instantly folded as it's digitigrade legs slid against the ground while it's blood-red forearms and hands flew down to catch itself. Olympia gasped and laughed, anxious as the demon jabbed the tip of his cock like a spear onto her pubis.

Tingling her pelvis and clitoral hood with his inflamed, fat crown of lubricated flesh, the demon shoved forwards and flexed his cock. The tip of his erect shaft slid downwards to Olympia's buttocks and then suddenly slipped inside of her. A large, solid member full of heat inflated Olympia's cunt, stretching the tight tunnel as the woman grunted and held out a syllable of lust in response to this penetration. Olympia writhed under the thin demon, her breasts heaving and bouncing as she bent or stretched her limbs, rolling her head in a wild passion as her sensitive cunt was satisfied. Fervently, the demon bucked and shoved his cock into and out of Olympia's cunt. The heroine's hips and ass were plump, and her sculpted body complimented the demon's own well-built physique. The demon snatched Olympia's ankles and hoisted her legs upwards, startling the flexible woman. Moving her legs over her abdomen and chest, the demon wordlessly allowed his cock to reach further inside Olympia's tight, sopping wet cunt.

"Woahwoah! Fuck, stop! Ohhhhh, aaarrugh." Olympia complained in a shrill, erotic voice brimming with submissive weakness. Her legs were now bent over to her face, and her body was now curved, sliding against the rough ground as the demon knelt forwards and fucked his prey with easier access to her cervical region.

This exchange went on for some time, until Olympia felt her spine and quads hurt. With her vigorous strength, Olympia thrashed her legs until the demon was kicked off of her. The demon's tail and horns swayed as it quickly recovered from Olympia's sudden attack. Resting onto her side, Olympia panted and looked down to the pearly ground, obviously perspiring and fatigued. The demon would have none of it, and he lunged once more for Olympia's delicious fruit. The heroine was shocked, and her right leg curved out to the demon's right as he shoved his pelvic region towards her pussy. Appearing to scissor, Olympia supported her upper body as she was fucked from the side, her voice periodically husky or high as her entire body was rocked by the demon's thrusting motions. Olympia's head lazed downwards, her breasts swaying as her legs were stretched or folded by the demon's scarlet hands, his crimson fingers clutching the woman's sculpted abdomen and sexy calves as he manipulated her limbs. Olympia could feel her insides expand and contract, stuffed or raked as the demon's cock was dragged in and out of her cunt, her muscles slurping and tugging onto the penis as it moved within her. The heroine could feel the most pleasure from her outer lips, but her deepest insides were sporadically tapped and kissed by the penis' tip.

Olympia's curved leg was hefted up against the demon's torso. The heroine's ankle and foot went up to rest onto the demon's shoulder, and he warmly embraced her leg, clutching it against one side of his body as his head went back and his pace increased. The demon's quick tempo skyrocketed to become a vicious series of movements. Olympia droned on with an erotic voice as she was ferociously slammed and fucked by the demon's body. The heroine's breasts flopped from side to side, her blushes of red flushed to a darker scarlet color, her sweat flew off of her in gem beads, her heart-rate increased and her breathing hastened as her insides clenched and contracted onto the demon's cock. Suddenly, Olympia swore and moaned in a powerful, but shrill voice. Olympia's twined her legs against the demon's body, clenching her fists and curling her toes as she climaxed, her mouth open in a scream of ecstasy. The demon continued his assault, noticing Olympia's insides grow tighter. This extra stimulation provided enough incentive for the demon to slow his rhythm so he would not be overwhelmed by his urge to climax. For whatever reason, the demon did not desire his own pleasure to end with bountiful jets of sperm.

"Get off. C'mon, get off." Olympia panted, holding her forehead with her palm and putting a hand to her breasts as she relaxed. The woman was grinning, short of breath, and sweaty from effort, "Alright you tall fucker, lie down. Let me get some more of that cock."

The demon obeyed Olympia's commands, even if his wings would be a burden to his relaxed position. Becoming as comfortable as he could, the demon arched his back upwards at a slight angle, so he could observe Olympia crawl towards his body with a coy smile and twinkle in her eyes. Spreading his legs, the demon bent his digitigrade legs and raised his feet. His arms went down to to the grounds, his claws scraping against the ground with a quick twitch when Olympia grabbed the demon's erect cock with both of her hands. Sliding her wet fingers over the glistening cock, Olympia teased the tip and gripped the base, fondling the demon's loose scrotum and rubbing her fingers onto the cock's fleshy crown. Olympia delicately licked, sucked, and stroked the demon's cock, ignoring the bittersweet taste and stench of the salty cock as her cheeks deflated due to her sucking motions. Wet, noisy slurping sounds escaped Olympia's mouth as her tongue rolled itself onto and around the penis' crown and shaft, the bottom-half of the cock stroked with one hand while the scrotum and base were gently caressed by the young heroine. Olympia halted her foreplay and stood up, posing for the demon before turning around and shaking her ass at the demon as a playful show.

"Like the view? You'll like this more, creep." Olympia remarked, her eyes appearing lusty as she spread her cunt's lips and lowered her body onto the penis' head. Olympia remained on her feet, and then plunged downwards onto the shaft. Her back arched, her legs spread, and her hands scraped against the ground as her back came in contact with the demon's abdomen and pectoral muscles. Olympia slid upwards on the cock and then plunged herself down once more. The demon began to rock his pelvis upwards against Olympia's ass, which inflated and clenched as she collided herself down onto the demon's groin again and again. Plummeting and soaring, Olympia began to eulogize the demon's cock as her insides were filled and stretched, familiarizing herself with the penis' girth and length as it continued it's battering.

The demon's hands moved over to Olympia's abdomen, and gripped her hips as he increased his pelvic movements. Breathing hard, Olympia's gaze traveled up to the clouds and sky, and once again her fatigue kicked in as the numbing pleasure to a climax built up within her core, the sparks of a passionate fire igniting within her loins and guts as her vaginal invader fucked her slippery canal. The power of the demon's cock was strong and energetic, and Olympia matched the demon's aggression with her own might. Slamming herself down onto the demon, producing plopping and slapping noises, Olympia expressed her pleasure as she curled her toes and clenched her fists once more, bending her body forwards as her coming orgasm reached it's peak, it's climactic limit. Olympia gasped and yowled as she came, climaxing and crunching her body as she elevated herself above the demon's pelvis as he bucked further up into her. The demon forced his feet onto the ground and remained strong, refusing to ejaculate while his lover came onto him.

"Stopitstopit, fuuuuuck!" Olympia yowled, smashing her fists down onto the demon's legs as a spontaneous contraction forced her to orgasm once again. Going on for several minutes, Olympia weakly sat upwards on her knees, her legs at the demon's sides as he rocked up and down into her.

"Oh, you disobedient moron." Olympia shouted, scolding the demon with a wavering voice as her extra sensitive pussy was continually stimulated. Her affinity for cock had grown in the past hour. Olympia moved forwards, facing away from the demon. She prostrated her body, the demon's cock still inside of her, flexing as she shifted position. Sprawling out her limbs, Olympia held herself up on her toes and hands, jutting her ass upwards like a small hump. Looking back, Olympia then devilishly smiled and began to grind her cunt down onto the demon's cock.

Continuing to grind in all manner of direction, Olympia followed her light assault with a few bucking motions, enjoying the demon silently clench his abdomen and contract his limbs. The wet slapping sounds continued, producing even more stimulation for the demon and for the exhausted young woman as she dominated the demon.

"I'm going to make you cum for me. I swear I'll fill my womb with you filthy cum in the next minute. C'mon you fucker." Olympia venomously ordered. The young woman thrashed her ass backwards and forwards, up and down, side to side onto the demon's cock. Olympia ignored the overwhelming joy coming from her inflamed lips and swollen clitoris, choosing to instead harbor as much meat as she could into her cunt every time she plummeted down onto the shaft.

Before long, the demon held Olympia's buttocks with both hands, clenching the woman's ass as he fucked Olympia with fervor. The demon suddenly hoisted Olympia upwards, slid his legs into a crouching position while suspending the heroine by her ass above his thighs, and then unfurled his wings. Olympia fell forwards onto the ground with a rough crash, holding herself up with her scratched palms and fingers as she hugged and wrapped her legs around the demon's waist. Olympia's head was arched back, facing upwards as her back flexed and twisted. Grunting over and over, Olympia's hard breathing refused to soothe or slow. Olympia's gasping and inhaling became stronger and stronger, evolving into more of a shrill choke of lust instead of a husky moan or groan. Standing as he penetrated the young woman from behind, the demon held onto Olympia's legs as he thrusted into her, sliding his cock out and feeling her coiling insides squeeze and tighten their hold on his sensitive crown and shaft. Finally, the demon slammed into Olympia after throwing his head up, his cock inflating to it's largest while his testicles tightened and were pulled upwards within his scrotum. Olympia's breasts stopped flopping back and forth, and she held out her syllable of erotic passion as viscous ropes of hot sperm flew past her cervical entrance and piled up inside of her womb, forming a sloshing reservoir of warm, sticky, bitter and semi-transparent cum. Pushing himself out of Olympia after staying within her for some time, the demon snapped the thin strands of cum attaching his glistening glans to the young woman's slit. A thin stream of cum flowed out of Olympia's pussy and dribbled to the floor. The demon crouched low to rest, releasing his grip on Olympia's hands as he neared the ground. The heroine fell forwards, sliding her breasts and cheek against the ground, suspending her groin above the floor so any more stimulation would not reach her honey-sweet, sticky mound and ribbon of pink.

Sighing as if she were incredibly satisfied, Olympia put one leg over the other in her prone position and rested her head on her arms, bending them towards each others. Her plush breasts were pressed against the ground and her sexy, tanned body. Olympia's dark-purple pubic hair was slick from her own ejaculate and the demon's sperm. The demon recovered on his own, his cock shrinking back to it's limp, un-erect state. Falling asleep, Olympia appeared quite delicate and gentle to the demon as she slept. Rising up, the Bat Wing Demon stretched his body and then flapped his wings, hovering above the air on top of Olympia. The demon turned around and flew off in the sky, leaving Olympia in her relaxed state of sleep, a tiny amount of drool coming down the side of her mouth while the electric stench of sex and sweat wafted up into her nostrils.

Awakening, Oympia yawned and felt the need to use the bathroom. She noticed how rank she smelled, and decided that she would have to tough the smell out and find a source of water in this grand city. Clothing herself in her regular attire, Olympia got out her tomahawk weapon and descended down the stairs, looking back to the battlements. Perched there was the Bat Wing Demon, his body still aside from his head which craned towards the young woman as she moved about.

"We'll have a talk later, skinny." Olympia smiled, still aware of how dangerous the kinsmen of this demon are to her health. Olympia went off, noticing how the sun remained in the sky, basking Anor Londo with it's radiance. As she neared the bottom of the winding staircase, Olympia noticed a massive statue of sorts near a large, wide doorway.

Cautiously, Olympia took a few gentle steps forwards, approaching the Sentinel more like a thief than a warrior. The Sentinel raised it's shield up into the air and then plunged it downwards with a terrifically powerful force. Olympia dodge-rolled backwards just in time, switching out of her battle-axe to her pyromancy spells. This behemoth was much smaller than the Golem, and Olympia felt that if she had taken down a titanic enemy such as the Taurus Demon or Iron Golem before, a powerhouse like this Sentinel would be comparable to a Berenike Knight, or a Man-Serpent. Olympia shifted into a combat stance and scanned her opponent, who was taking steady steps towards her. With a cautious, but also anxious smile, Olympia gestured for the Sentinel to attack.

"Give me all you got, shiny." Olympia spat out. The Sentinel raised it's giant halberd high in the air, and then brought it crashing down towards the young woman, an audible whistle expressing the speed of the halberd blade as it sliced the air.


End file.
